


Bandage Buddies

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bandage Buddies, F/M, Injured Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: A short Damerey oneshot. Spoilers for the new teaser trailer for Episode IX! Poe, Finn, and C-3PO are ambushed and Poe is injured. Rey to the rescue!





	Bandage Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers from the new Episode IX teaser! Do not read unless you've seen it!
> 
> So, I noticed that Poe was using his scarf as a bandage in that one shot in the teaser trailer. That's where I got this idea from. Poe, Finn, and C-3PO are ambushed by the Knights of Ren and Poe is injured. I'm sure you can imagine what happens next.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars. It belongs to Disney.

Poe never thought he'd ever visit Endor. After all the stories his father told him about the Empire and the Rebellion and the battle of Endor- they seemed like fairytales until now. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother's holojournal and what she wrote:

_"Do you know what my worst nightmare is? The very worst thing? It's that if my baby, my pride and joy, the happiest little boy in the galaxy, my son Poe would grow up and fight in yet another war against the dark side."_

Poe sighed quietly. He wishes he didn't have to fight in a war, but whatever it takes to stop the First Order and the Knights of Ren.

Presently Poe, Finn, and C-3PO were on a land speeder heading towards the savannah to meet Rey, Chewie, BB-8, and their new droid friend D-0. They drove separately to gain more ground to find what they were looking for.

"Rey, We're almost at the rendezvous point. Where are you?" Poe asked over his comm.

"We're about ten kilometers out. We should be there in about five minutes." Rey replied.

"Copy that. Over and out." Poe put his comlink away. They were just approaching the low mountain range. "You know, I'm surprised we haven't seen a single Ewok yet."

"Yes, they are pleasant beings." C-3PO said.

"Well, they're better than Kowakian monkey-lizards, anyway." Poe quipped.

"Oh yeah, you never told us why you hate monkeys so much." Finn noted.

Poe was about to respond when they heard speeders coming up behind them. "Oh- that must be Rey."

Finn turned around and his eyes widened in horror. "Uh...replace the "Y" with an "N" and you got it."

"Kylo Ren is here?!" Poe exclaimed.

"No, just the knights of Ren." Finn replied, slowly panicking. Sure enough, five speeders were heading straight towards them with their blasters ready.

"We're doomed!" C-3PO exclaimed, raising his arms.

"We're not doomed. Don't say we're doomed!" Poe exclaimed. "Finn, prepare to engage!"

Finn readied his blaster just as a green laser bolt zapped near them. Finn fired his blaster at the offending Knight. "Punch it, Poe!"

Poe reached for the accelerator and felt something sharp and hot strike his arm. He cried out in pain, then was thrown off the speeder by force of the blast.

"Poe!" Finn yelled worriedly. He lunged towards the controls and stopped the speeder. Then he looked back at his friend, who was now sprawled on his back, unconscious.

"Oh my!" 3PO exclaimed.

Finn ducked as someone shot at him. He grabbed his blaster and started shooting back.

X

Poe moaned slightly. He felt the warm dirt ground underneath him and the soft wind breezing by. He heard blaster fire and explosions around him. He heard the sound of a speeder growing louder. As he turned his head and opened his eyes, he saw a speeder heading straight towards him and gasped. Poe squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

 _'This is it. Good-bye, cruel galaxy!'_ Poe thought. He heard a yell and saw a shadow fly over him and opened his eyes again and sat up when he saw Rey using the Force to lift the speeder over Poe and threw the speeder onto another speeder, setting off an explosion killing both drivers. Poe sighed in relief and used both arms to push himself off the ground. He groaned in pain from his left arm, which was throbbing and bleeding. He clutched his arm, stood up, and ran to the speeder while dodging blaster fire. He rummaged around for his blaster, whirled around, and shot a knight, who was about to blast him. He turned around in time to see a knight shoot at Rey, who had her back turned. "NO!"

Rey whirled around and the blast stopped in midair two inches from her eyes. Everyone stared in shock as Rey just blinked and the blast shot back at the offending knight, killing him.

Poe collapsed against the speeder and sighed heavily with relief. He laughed and blinked away tears. He was so afraid of losing Rey, and couldn't figure out why. They are friends, and they bonded over their shared experiences the previous year and growing up in humble beginnings. He couldn't imagine his life without her...

Was he falling in love with her?

Poe heard Rey call out his name and rush over to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I've never been better." Poe replied before he could stop himself. He moved his arm again and groaned in pain.

"Ooh, here, let me see that." Rey gently took Poe's injured arm and examined it. "You're bleeding a little."

Poe took off his scarf. "Eh, I've had worse scrapes before." He tried wrapping his scarf around his injured arm, but kept fumbling.

Rey smiled softly and reached for the scarf. "Here, let me."

"No, it's fine, I-"

Rey ignored Poe's protests and wrapped his scarf around his wound. "There. Now we're bandage buddies."

Poe laughed and ducked his head. "I'm good with that. Thanks, Rey. You saved my life. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything." Rey shook her head.

"Just my life." Poe raised an eyebrow.

Chewie growled good-naturedly and smiled. Rey chuckled. "Apparently according to Chewie, you owe me a life debt."

"Well, the wookie has spoken. Now I definitely owe you." Poe quipped. Everyone chuckled. "Okay, let's get to the lake. Apparently there's something there that can help us."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Thought I'd leave the plot a little ambiguous, since I can't think of anything. lol Anyway, the scene where Rey blinks back a blaster bolt is a reference to Matilda, which is Daisy Ridley's favorite book growing up. I have always wanted to pay homage to that scene where Matilda stops the carrot in midair and fires it back at her brother, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so!


End file.
